fanficnarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Fuingan
Fuingan The Fuingan was created by Kami herself to allow humans to control Biju among other things. Known wielders were the Rikudo Sennin, Hashirama Senju Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, and Naruto Namikaze. Stages The Fuingan has three stages: Stage One, Initial Stage Two, and Stage Two. Appearance The normal eye color for someone with the ability to unlock the Fuingan is blue, although other colors are not unheard of. Stage One Stage one makes your pupils become pinpricks while your eyes sparkle. It stays active but requires no chakra. Initial Stage Two In Initial Stage Two, both your eyes are glowing white and blue chakra flames come from both eyes. Normal Stage Two After Initial Stage Two, the Fuingan can be activated and deactivated at will, though chakra is still not needed. When you activate the Fuingan, only a single blue chakra flame comes from the eye of the hand you predominately write with. Also, two half circles appear on the bottom half of your eyes a lighter color than your eyes as well as your pupils being normal size and the same light color. Abilities All stages came with complete mastery, understanding, and creation of all forms and levels of seals. While unlocking Stage Two, the Fuingan controlled your body so as not to strain yourself and to balance nature and regular chakra. During Initial Stage Two and subconsciously afterwards, you gathered nature chakra at all times. Also, you obtained the knowledge of all previous wielders of the Fuingan. Most complex seals take less than three seconds and chakra consumption is cut to half of normal. Drawbacks During Stage One's activity, the drawbacks are signifigant: insomnia, oversleeping, paranoia, euphoria, depression, increase in energy, as well as a splitting headache were the most noticeable. Also, the seals reqired twice as much chakra as normal and took some time to write. These effects only worsened until you activated Stage Two and they disappeared completely. One way to lessen these effects while still in Stage One was to gather nature energy on your own, as shown by Jiraiya no Sannin. After unlocking Stage Two for the first time, you fell asleep for three days to become accustomed to the power, to balance nature chakra, and to absorb the knowledge of previous wielders. Even after, heavy use of the Fuingan required rest to allow your hands to cool down and heal due to blisters and burning from air friction. Unlocking Stage Two: Initial Stage Two To unlock Stage Two, you must be dying of chakra exhaustion trying to save the person closest to you. When that happened, all seals you placed on yourself would glow and you would be controlled by the Fuingan for the reasons stated above. This is made harder due to the fact that the Fuingan traps you inside your own subconscious, causing problems between you and all close to you. When this happens, you must pray to Kami to take away the Fuingan(which is controlling you) so that you may save that person. If you do not, you will be trapped, unable to do anything as you push those close to you away. Afterwards, you gain control. You cannot use the Fuingan until you unlock Stage Two after running out of chakra. If someone else has already unlocked Stage Two and was still alive, you will not become trapped, but the other drawbacks will still pertain. Perks Once you master Stage Two, you gain the title of Fuinjutsu no Sennin, or Sage of Sealing Techniques, which there is only one a lifetime. After unlocking Stage Two, some of the chakra flames go to the Scroll of Fuingan and burn the wielder's name into it, barring any others during their life from activating it. Trivia *Original art unknown, paint by me. *During Stage One, the user has an intense devotion and respect for all types of seals no matter how common. This sometimes pertains to their own seals, although they don't know it's theirs at the time. *It has been reported during Stage Two as well, though rarely. *Stage Two is also referred to as Fuingan no Sennin(Sealing Eyes of the Sage{of 6 paths} *pages borrowed from naruto.wikia.com *created by NamikazeNaruto6hokage 16:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *story: Nibi And Kyuubi Category:Dojutus Category:Kekkei Tota